Pokemon: Vongola Version
by QuillMarauder
Summary: Six years of relative peace ushered forth by Neo-Vongola Primo brought the Tenth generation together one sleepy morning. One by one, they drift off only to wake up as Pokemon. Thrown together on another bizarre adventure, the Tenth generation must fight to become the very best with the help of the World's Best Trainer, Reborn. Rated T for language. (Rewriting Slowly)
1. Prolouge

Summery: The Tenth Generation is in the state of panic, one day, they all woke up, as Pokemon? What is going on, and why are the cursed Arcobalenos the only humans that they know? What would happen, and will they ever change back?

AN: Ciaossu! Welcome to my first KHR crossover. I actually got this I idea from this picture I saw on devianART a while ago. I should thank the artist for it. Thanks Nire-chan! If you guys are curious on what picture I am talking about, the link is here, paste it into your window, please replace the (dot) with and actual period, because FanFic doesn't like links:

http:/nire-chan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/KHR-Varia-PKMN-144974895

**Disclaimers and Warnings: **No, I do **NOT** own KHR or Pokemon. It would be cool, but my name is not Akira Amano, and I don't work for Game Freak, so there you have it. There maybe some ramdom pairings that pop up all along the story, but the most noticiable pairing is 1896, so for all the HibarixChrome haters, go away.

* * *

><p>Two years has passed since Reborn had shown up at the Sawada doorstep. After countless fights, beatings, and torture, I mean, training sessions, Sawada Tsunayoshi has finally accepted as Vongola's Decimo by the majority of the mafia. He is currently living in the Vongola mansion along with his Guardians, working on bringing the internal fighting of the mafia to an end. Mukuro had left Chrome with the Vongola in Italy and returned to Kokuyo Junior High Gang in Japan for some odd reason. Chrome was determined to surpass Mukuro in his illusions and has asked the Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya for help. Whenever someone brought up the topic about leaving Chrome with the Vongola to Mukuro, he just kufufu-ed them away, muttering about a certain skylark.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna<strong>

Tsuna sat back in his chair and sighed. He gazed at his desk in front of him: staring at his newest enemy- Vongola's infamous paperwork. In all of his short sixteen years of living, Tsuna had not found anything that was more life-draining that the infamous Vongola paperwork. He desperately wanted to go outside and hang out with his Guardians. He did not want to sit in the damn desk with the huge pile of damn paperwork, he did not want to scribbling down his damn signature on the damn things his damn Guardians destroy. Leaning back he stretched his right hand to the ceiling, he stared at the Vongola X-Version Sky Ring.

"Nuts..." He muttered to his Box Weapon. The ring gave a soft growl as a reply. Tsuna sighed and stared out the window. His chocolate brown eyes stared forlornly at the garden. Tsuna felt a flash of rebellion streak through him.

"Reborn won't mind." He muttered. He leaned back in his very comfy chair, propping his feet on his paperwork-filled desk and closed his eyes. The sunlight trickled through the window and shown onto his face. He flashed a small smile and fell into a blissful sleep.

**Gokudera**

Gokudera stiffened a yawn as he read his book. He blinked and stared at the clock, it was 7:45 AM. _Damn it, I've been reading for the whole night!_ He thought. Sighing, he set the book onto his desk and wearily rubbed his eyes. _I hope Juudaime wasn't worried that I didn't show up for breakfast._ Gokudera stood up, only to accidentally disturb the feline who was nestling in his lap. The mini-leopard lest out an angry hiss and launched herself at her master.

"Oi! Uri, cut it out!" Gokudera yelled as she mercilessly scratched and bit him. Uri stopped and plopped herself onto the ground and let out a smug meow._Tch, stupid cat._ Gokudera thought. Uri answered him with a hiss.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some sleep." He grumbled. Gokudera plopped himself onto his bed. He let out a big yawn. "G'night."

**Yamamoto**

Yamamoto stopped in the middle of his baseball practice, feeling unusually tired. _When was the last time I had a decent amount of sleep?_ He thought. Jirou let our a bark and ran up to Yamamoto with a pillow in his mouth. "Huh, for me? Haha, thank you. I was so into training that forgot to get some sleep!" Yamamoto laughed. Jirou barked and wagged his tail. Kojirou fluttered onto Yamamoto's shoulder and chirped.

"Haha, your right guys, I need to get some sleep." Yamamoto laughter. He sat down in the shade of the tree. "Wake me up in an hour, okay?" Yamamoto smiled. He yawned. "Well, sweet dreams everyone."

**Ryohei**

"What is this? I feel EXTREMELY tired!" A certain white-haired boxing fanatic yelled. He turned to his kangaroo Box Weapon.

"Garyuu, let's have a sleeping contest to the EXTREME!" He shouted, punching his fist to the sky. He grabbed his pillow and charged upstairs to his room.

"EXTREME sleeping!" He shouted and instantly started to snore loudly. Kyoko walked by his room and heard his loud snores.

She giggled. "Sweet dreams, onii-san."

**Lambo**

Lambo was bored. I-Pin wasn't at the Vongola Mansion today, and there was nobody around to play with. He stared at Gyuudon. Gyuudon stared back. It was quiet, too quiet. Lambo jumped up. "Lambo-san wants to play!" He demanded. Gyuudon yawned. Lambo suddenly had the urge to yawn, his eyelids start to feel heavy.

"Actually, Lambo-san wants to take a nap." Gyuudon walked towards the tree and lied down. Lambo toddled over and plopped himself down next to him. "The Great Lambo-san is going to slee-" Lambo's eyelids drooped, and before long, he was snoring loudly.

**Hibari**

The ravenett looked up from his battlefield of paperwork. He turned to Kusakabe. "You may leave." He said evenly. Kusakabe nodded and left. He sighed, and stared at the pile of doom-infested papers that required signing. A brief moment later, someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Chrome Dokuro walked in carrying a tray of tea as she walked in. "Um, Hibari-san, the kitchen is out of coffee, but they have tea." Chrome said.

"Hn." Hibari stood up and pointed towards the couch. "Sit."

Chrome sat down and Hibari sat next to her. She blushed a little as she handed him the tea. _She's shy as always_. Hibari thought as he sipped the tea slowly. He set the tea down and with out warning, stretched out on the couch.

Chorme gave a surprised squeak. Hibari glared up at her. "Herbivore, don't move or I'll bite you to death."

Chrome nodded rapidly, her face was bright red. Hibari sighed. "Don't get any ideas, herbivore, you still owe me because I agreed that I would help you train."

Chrome relaxed a little. But it is rather difficult to relax when there is a certain blood-thirsty skylark lying in your lap. Hibari yawned and closed his eyes.

**Chrome**

Chrome didn't dare to look down. She didn't dare to move. Chrome sat rigid on the couch. She then noticed a little spike ball crawling towards her. "Kyuu." Chrome smiled as she picked up Roll, Hibari's box weapon. The little hedgehog didn't mind and kyuu-ed happily as Chrome scratched the little hedgehog behind the ear. She sighed, wishing that she could have Mukuowl here at the moment. Mukuro took him when he left her with the Vongola for some reason.

That pineapple-haired bastard. Somewhere in Japan, a certain illusionist sneezed.

Chrome sighed, but she paused when she heard a rather familiar song. She was greeted by Hibird who was singing its all time favorite song, this song would have sent hundreds of trouble-making students running for their lives, Namimori Chuu's school anthem.

Chrome smiled at Hibird. He always knew how to cheer her up. The little bird hopped around and chirped happily. "Chrome, Chrome."

Chrome smiled as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Roll's soft silky hair. _Wait, silky hair?_ Chrome looked down and gave a little gasp in horror, she realized that she was no longer petting Roll's head, but Hibari's. She started to pray that he didn't wake up and bite her to death. It was a lucky thing that Hibari didn't show any signs of waking up, Chrome frowned a little. Hibari was a very light sleeper, why did he not wake up?

_What there something in the tea?_ Chrome picked up the cup and sniffed it. She didn't smell anything, so she took a sip and started to feel very drowsy. _Oh, so there _was_ something in the tea._

Chrome set down the tea cup and felt her eyelids droop. _I'm such an idiot. _She scolded herself. She wrestled with the sleepiness, until sleep won and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Mukuro**

"Achoo!" Mukuro sneezed. "Kufufu, someone is talking about me again." He smiled to himself. A loud snore made him draw his eyes to Ken sleeping on the floor. He frowned at blond, _At least sleep on a bed or something like Chikusu. _Chikusu was taking a nap on the bed, and M.M. locked herself in her room, claiming that Ken's snores were loud and annoying.

Mukuro smirked. Mukuowl fluttered down and landed on his shoulder, he hooted softly and nibbled his ear. "Kufufu, well, it doesn't hurt to get some rest." Mukuro said. He stretched out on the couch he was sitting on. "I'll get up in a hour to mess with Ken." He smirked. He yawned and closed his eyes. Before long, he was kufufu-ing in his sleep.

**Reborn**

Reborn snapped several pictures and smirked. _Blackmailing material acquired. _He thumbed through his collection of pictures: Gokudera with his hair tied back wearing his glasses reading a book with a serious face while Uri lied in his lap; Yamamoto in his serious mode holding a baseball glove and a baseball, his eyes shadowed by a cap; Tsuna enjoying his Black Forest cake with a happy smile on his face; Ten Year Older Lambo standing in front to the fridge with a milk carton in his hand, still drowsy from sleep; Ryohei sleeping with an extreme smile on his face; Hibari smiling at Hibird has he fed him some bird seeds; Mukuro after a shower, wearing nothing but a towel; And the latest to his collection, Hibari using Chrome as a lap pillow, Chrome's hand ruffling his hair. He smirked. These would sell very well if he puts them in an album, especially with the fangirls. _Maybe I should get Hibari shirtless._ Reborn thought with a evil gleam in his eyes.

He smiled to himself, mentally patting himself on the back for slipping in the sleeping pills into the tea that Chrome gave to Hibari. He was also planning on blaming Tsuna if any of his guardians found out.

_Dame-Tusna should always be prepared._ Reborn reached for Leon who was nestling on his fedora. He walked through the now quiet halls of the Vongola Mansion. "Looks like my Dame student and his guardians are all asleep." He muttered. He paused at the door to Tsuna's study.

It was very rare for the Vongola Mansion to be quiet, with all the explosions, screaming, and yelling, it is rather difficult to get any sleep at all. Reborn glared at the door. "You are lucky this time Dame-Tsuna. If you wake up before me, you would avoid a beating." Reborn spun around and headed to his room. He changed into his pajamas and hopped into his hammock. He yawned and a bubble appeared out of his nose. Reborn always falls asleep with his eyes opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime Later...<strong>

Tsuna jolted awake by the sound of crashing trees. _E-earthquake? An attack?_ He thought he opened his eyes and shrieked, noticing that he was surrounded by fire. He tried to get to his feet, but his legs couldn't support his weight fell causing him to crash to the ground again. He couldn't stand up properly so he crawled on his hands and feet. He didn't even have time to notice how big everything seemed and why did he felt different. All he was worried about right now was to get out of the fire. Tsuna started to choke on the smoke. _I need to get out of here._

He looked around desperately and saw a stream. He charged to in and jumped in. He mentally thanked his Guardians for force-teaching him how to swim and started to paddle. The stream ended up dumping him at a shore a couple miles away from the forest fire. Exhausted, Tsuna scrabbled onto the bank. He was fadding into unconsciousness when he saw a person running towards him in the distance.

"Hey, I found a refugee! Come on, it needs some medical attention! Get the Professor here!"

_I-it?_ Tsuna thought before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up in a hospital bed. He sat up, flinching at the sharp pain in his head. Ignoring the pain, he looked around. What is going on, was it him, or did everything look a little big?<em> Okay, Tsuna, lets start with the basics. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I lived in Japan with my mom. Then I found out that I am the Tenth generation of a strong, influential mafia family called the Vongola. I am currently living in Italy at the Vongola Mansion with my Guardians and my home tutor, Reborn. So far, so good. <em>_Head's fine. _He moved his two arms._ Arms, check. _He moved his legs. _Legs, check. _He wiggled his ears. _Ears, check. _ He whipped his tail around. _Tail, check. Wait. _Tsuna froze. _Ears and a tail? _He jumped to his feet and suddenly noticed that he was only one foot tall. He spun around in a circle. A fluffy brown tail followed him around. He scrabbled, looking for a mirror. Praying that this is not real. He ran to a mirror and stared at the thing in front of him.

A small brown animal stared back at him. It had long ears and a bushy tail with a creamy tip. It had a mane of cream colored fur, and four short legs and delicate paws. The only trait that reminded Tsuna of himself was a pair of chocolate brown eyes, which were wallowing in shock and confusion.

"Hiieeee! How did this happen?" He shrieked. He grabbed onto his ears, tugging them to see if they were real or not.

* * *

><p>Outside, Nurse Joy walked by and heard a loud wail of an Eevee. She turned around and looked at her clipboard. "Chansey, the Eevee from the forest fire is awake. May you please go take care of him?"<p>

Chansey nodded and pushed a cart with it. Nurse Joy sighed and stared at her clipboard. There were a lot of Pokemon that showed up in the hospital, but a couple seemed very confused.

A Growlithe kept howling and running in circles, occasionally snapping at other Pokemon.

An Oshawatt was laughing at the Growlithe and kept grinning like an idiot. Wild Oshawatts did not appear in this region. And the Growlithe would always snap at the Oshawatt angrily.

A Mareep won't quite crying, it would always electrocute anybody who got too close to it.

A Charmander kept screaming at the top of its lungs. The Growlithe seemed to be annoyed when ever the Charmander or the Mareep were around he always snapped and growled when they were nearby.

Nurse Joy also noticed that there were two Ralts that seem to know these strange behaving Pokemon. One Ralts, the male, wouldn't stop glaring at the other Pokemon, and they tend to avoid him, apparently out of fear. The other Ralts, the female, who always hid behind the male Ralts was really shy and tended to avoid others. It was startling when Nurse Joy found out that the male Ralts was rather proud and aggressive. He jumps into fights whenever he saw another Pokemon who was causing trouble or was over-leveled, usually getting himself hurt in the process. She sighed. These Pokemon were very strange. She sighed again and sat down in a chair. "I need an explanation." She mumbled.

"Chaos."

Nurse Joy looked up and found her looking at a man with curly sideburns wearing a suit and a fedora. A Ditto perched at the rim of his hat, staring indifferently at the nurse.

"I believe that you have a couple members of my Familigia here." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Tsuna has woken up as an Eevee and appearantly, he and his Guardians all ended up in a Pokemon Center. But the confusing part is <em>how<em> they ended up there. To make things worse, why is Reborn an adult? In the next chapter, Tsuna is going to find out that turning into Pokemon is a little more dangerous than he expects.

Next Chapter: **Juudaime is an Eevee?**

Please Review on how you felt. I am open for sugestions and improvements.

AN: If Reborn releases that album of blackmailing photos, I will buy like ten of them. (Hardcore Fangirl Mode) And a hundred of the Varia version ones, if he has them. (Well, of course he will have them, he is Reborn.)

Until next time,

Ciao, ciao!

~Winterferns


	2. Chapter 1: Juudaime is an Eevee?

Ciaosu. Enjoy this chapter.

I want to thank Sakuraferns for reviewing the last chapter.

**Disclaimer/Warnings**: I don't own KHR or Pokemon. Some slight 5927.

* * *

><p>"Chaos."<p>

Nurse Joy looked up and found a man wearing a suit and a fedora. He had curly sideburns and a Ditto perched at the rim of his hat.

"I believe that you have a couple members of my Familigia here." He smiled.

"Familiga?"

The man smirked. "Yes, my family, I believe they ran off and got lost in the forest."

Nurse Joy looked up, this man must be really attached to his Pokemon. He was quite good-looking too. "Are you a Trainer or a Breeder of some kind? You are very caring when in comes to your Pokemon."

The man gave her a small smile. "I would appreciate it if you show me if you have them here or not."

Nurse Joy couldn't help but blush and handed him the clipboard. "Here are all the Pokemon we have rescued from the fire and what we have determined so far about them."

The man scanned the list and his eyes rested on the problem group and smirked. "There they are." He tapped at the list of troublemakers. Nurse Joy looked surprised.

"They belong to you, no wonder they are so friendly with each other. Please come this way." She lead him to the room. "Um, I hate to be nosy, but may I ask you for your name, sir?"

He gave her another lady-killer smile. "I have quite a few aliases, but you can call me Reborn."

Nurse Joy couldn't help but check him out. _He's mysterious AND good looking._

Reborn had noticed this behavior since when he'd began talking to her, but he just smirked to himself and continued to walk.

Reborn could hear the wailing from the Growlithe long before they even reached the room where they had confined the chaotic group of Pokemon. To most people, it sounded like meaningless wailing, but to Reborn, the Growlithe was in a state of screaming panic.

...

"Juudaimeeeeeeeee! Where are you! I am failing as a right-hand man! I'm so sorry I wasn't there for breakfast, and then I woke up as this dog thing, and now I am locked in this room with Baseball Freak, Stupid Cow, and Turf-top! Juudaimeeee!" The Growlithe continued to run in circles, knocking over everything in the room.

The Oshawatt let out a care-free laugh. "Ma, ma, Gokudera, this must be one of those tricks that Reborn likes to play."

Gokudera spun around and snarled at the Oshawatt. "Shut up, Baseball Freak!"

The Charmander punched his fists into the air. "This is so extreme!" He yelled.

"Turf-top, be quiet!"

"Waaa, Lambo-san is so confused!" The Mareep cried.

The male Ralts pulled the female one out of the way of the sudden discharge of electricity. "Herbivores, be quiet, unless you want me to bite you to death." He snapped.

"Um, Hibari-san, there is not need, they are very confused, plus you can't bite people to death in this form." The female Ralts muttered.

Hibari glared at the female Ralts. "Chrome, you know that you are just as confused as them."

"I can't take it anymore!" Gokudera screamed. He ran to the window and unlatched it. He lept onto the ledge and crawled away, heading for the other rooms, scaling the building, on the outside of the Center. "Juudaimeeeee!"

Reborn opened the door, and the remaining Guardians turned and looked at him. They were honestly shocked. It had been a while since they had seen Reborn in his adult form. "Chaos, everybody."

"R-reborn?" Yamamoto asked.

Reborn looked around and frowned. "Where's Tsuna and Gokudera?"

Nurse Joy looked confused. "You have another one?" Her eyes widened at the sight of the open window. "Oh, no, the Growlithe escaped! I go call security, can you please stay here and watch the others?" Nurse Joy spun around and ran off.

Yamamoto laughed. "Haha, well this is interesting."

Everyone looked at the happy-go-lucky Oshawatt.

Reborn smirked. "Well, wherever Tsuna is, there's Gokudera. If we find Tsuna, we will find Gokudera. Let's split up and search."

_So true. _The Guardians thought as they made their way around the Center.

...

Tsuna was still panicking when Chansey opened the door. "Good morning!" She smiled. She stopped when she noticed that Tsuna was chasing his fluffy tail in mass confusion. "Are you okay?"

Tsuna looked up. "Eh, eto*, I am fine thank-you..."

"Chansey, you can call me Chansey. May I ask for yours?"

"What, um, my name is Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said, wondering what the heck is he talking to.

"Tsunayoshi, hm, that is a strange name, even for a human. Did your Pokemon trainer nickname you that?"

"Eh, but I am human. What is a Pokemon?"

Chansey stopped busying herself and looked at him. "Human? What are you talking about Tsunayoshi?"

_Oh, right, right now I am a brown creature-thing. _"Eto, I don't remember a thing. I only know my name, can you explain everything to me?"

Chansey smiled sadly. This poor Eevee seemed really confused and lost. She pondered about it for a while then she finally sat him down. "Do remember anything at all?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I only know my name and a group of my friends."

"Then you don't mind if I explain everything to you, am I right?"

"Sure, I don't really know what is going on." Tsuna seemed glad to finally get an explanation about what was going on from a-

"Juudaimeeee!"

"Eh? Gokudera-kun?"

"!"

"Juudaime! Is that you?"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun I'm over here!" Tsuna looked around wondering where Gokudera was. "Where are you?"

"Look out the window."

Tsuna looked out the window and let out his trademark shriek. "Hiee! Gokudera! What are you doing there?"

Gokudera was hanging onto the ledge with his front paws, and nothing else. "I was looking for you." He said.

_That is a little obvious, but it looks so dangerous._ "But where did you come from?"

"Two floors below." He said happily.

"TWO FLOORS?" Tsuna yelped. Tsuna unlatched the window. "Get in here before you fall!" He yelped.

"Juudaime!"

Growlithe used Tackle. It was a Critical Hit!

Gokudera launched himself at Tsuna the moment he unlatched and opened the window. Sending them tumbling to the floor. Gokudera has pinned Tsuna down and was currently licking him on the face, wagging his tail fiercely.

"Ack, Gokudera-kun, stop that!"

Gokudera kept licking his face. "I missed you so much! I am sorry, I failed as a right-hand man."

"Gokudera, stop licking me, why are you doing that anyways!" Tsuna shouted.

Gokudera froze. He jumped back and cowered on the ground. "I must apologize, Juudaime! I was taking a nap then when I woke up I was in a forest fire, when I got out I ended up here, and I found out I became this creature, along with Stupid Cow, Baseball Freak, Turftop, Eyepatch-Girl, and the Skylark. It was an instinct that I started to lick you; I am sorry Juudaime! When I came in here, I found out that you have also been turned into a strange creature. Some mafia Familiga is behind this, I am sure of it. I am so sorry that I couldn't save you, Juudaime! I am a failure as your right-hand man, I am terribly ashamed! I must repent and live in the woods alone for the rest of my life!"

"G-gokudera-kun?" Tsuna stammered. Even when Gokudera was extremely loyal and caring, he never acted like this: He stammered out his apology in one breath. This Gokudera was even more ridiculous. He looked at Chansey for an explanation.

Chansey smiled."Growlithe is the Puppy Pokemon, they are well known for their undying loyalty and bravery. Many humans want a Growlithe as their partner, because of their loyalty." Chansey explained.

Gokudera looked up from his groveling. "Extremely loyal and brave?"

"But," Chansey added. "Your loyalty is a little on the extreme-side."

Gokudera ignored the last comment and spun around to face Tsuna, wagging his tail. "Juudaime, I will be loyal to you, forever!"

Tsuna was a little freaked out. "Eto, Gokudera-kun, how did you find me?"

"I followed your scent and found you here. "

"EH? How do you know my scent?"

"I will never forget Juudaime's scent."

Tsuna was really freaked out now.

Chansey couldn't help but laugh this time. "Growlithes have this special ability of memorizing scents; once they smell it, they never forget the smell."

_But where did he get my scent from? _Tsuna thought.

Gokudera looked up and stared at Chansey, suddenly realizing that he had no idea who this Pokemon was. "I am sorry, but what is your name?"

Chansey smiled. "My name is Chansey, I come from the species of Egg Pokemon."

"Ah." Gokudera said, still confused.

"What is Juudaime?"

"Tsunayoshi is an Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon."

"So Juudaime is an Eevee? I wonder what kind of species that is. Why is it called the Evolution Pokemon? Is there something unique about Juudaime's species? What is their favorite food?" Gokudera was entering his creepy stalker-mode.

"Eto, Gokudera-kun, I think you are asking too much." Tsuna mumbled.

Gokudera cowered on the floor again. "Sumimasen**, Juudaime!"

Cue anime-styled sweat drop. Followed by an awkward silence.

"I guess I need to explain what a Pokemon is; you look confused when I bring it up," Chansey finally said. "Well, Pokemon are special creatures that live in this world. They have certain powers that help them grow and get stronger. When you get strong enough, you may even end up evolving, to a stronger Pokemon. Growth is everything."

"Eh, what do you mean by evolving?" Tsuna asked.

"You change, your type changes, and you sometimes look completely different."

"Sugoi. You can really do that?" Gokudera jumped up with a shiny look in his eyes.

"Eevees are considered very special. They have quite a few choices when it comes to evolution. Since Eevees are genetically unstable, they can evolve into eight different Pokemon."

"Really? As expected from Juudaime! Transforming into such a special species!" Gokudera yelped, wagging his tail furiously.

_Gokudera, what happened to you?_ Tsuna mumbled, breaking out in cold sweat.

Chansey gave an awkward smile. _Just who are these two?_

* * *

><p>*- Japanese people usually say "eto" or "ano" instead of saying "um"<p>

**- I'm Sorry.

How was the story? What did you like about it? What do you think needs some work?

Please don't forget to review what you thought about the story. I was sad that I only got one review from Sakuraferns. (Thanks anyways, Sakuraferns.)

Story + Reviews = Happy Authoress

So please don't forget to review!

And now a preview of the next chapter.

**_Chapter 2- Troubles for a Skylark_**

Hibari Kyoya is annoyed - no, that is an understatement - Hibari Kyoya is furious. He, the demonic skylark, the iron-fist prefect of Namimori Chuu, Vongola's bloodthirsty Cloud Guardian was stuck in a herbivorous body.

I am also really sorry for the late updates, I am currently behind on my homework. T_T Our english class is reading _Romeo and Juliet. _It is intresting and all, but my teacher dumped a bunch of projects on us... (sigh)

Until next time,

Ciao, ciao!

~Winterferns


	3. Chapter 2: Troubles of a Skylark

Ciao~! It is I, the Great Winterferns! jk.

Hi everbody, I want to thank xXScarlatto-OokamiXx and Una que pasaba por aqui for reviewing. Gracias! ^_^

Disclaimers/Warnings: I don't own KHR. And, Hibari is going to kill me after this chapter. TT^TT

* * *

><p>Hibari was annoyed - no, that would be an understatement - Hibari Kyoya was furious. He, the demonic skylark, the iron-fist prefect of Namimori Chuu, Vongola's bloodthirsty Cloud Guardian, was stuck in a herbivorous body. Drinking the drugged tea was already a heavy blow on his pride. Now, he glared at the mirror in front of him. A small "cute" Pokemon glared back at him. There was no way for this Pokemon to look menacing in any way shape or form. This Pokemon was killing his self-esteem.<p>

He swung his fist at his reflection. Sadly (if you looked at it from Hibari's point of view), the mirror didn't break. He winced at the pain that shot up his arm. He gritted his teeth together. I will bite everyone to death. I will bite everyone to death. I will bite everyone to death. He chanted.

"Hibari-san, your hostile emotion is quite intimidating, it is a little uncomfortable for me." Chrome muttered as she popped up from behind him.

Hibari glared at her, Chrome flinched a little by remained unmoving. "Herbivore."

Chrome sighed. "Hibari-san, please don't be upset. We still need to find Bossu and Arashi-san."

Hibari growled. Chrome sighed again and tugged him away from the mirror. "Don't start to wallow in self-pity. There is always a bright side to things." Chrome said.

Chrome dragged Hibari outside, hoping that there wasn't anything outside to spoil his mood. "Come on Hibari-san. Calm down a little."

Hibari was busy sulking and Chrome was too busy trying to appease him. They didn't notice that they were being watched. A rustling in the bushes snapped their attention to the woods around the Pokemon Center. Chrome shrank back a little and Hibari stepped up, eager for a fight.

A Youngster trainer jumped out of the bushes. "Wow! Check it out, Pokemon!" He shouted in delight.

Chrome flinched a little. Something told her that this wasn't going to be good.

The Youngster drew out some Pokeballs. Hibari tensed up. _This really isn't going to be good._ "Ekans, Zubat, I choose you!"

The snake and bat Pokemon emerged out of their Pokeballs, bearing down at the two very inexperienced Ralts. The Ekans shook its head. "I have no idea what he isss thinking. Making usss fight Psssychic typesss. "

Zubat grinned. "They seem really inexperienced, we can take them on."

Ekans grinned. "Agreed." It hissed.

Hibari glared at them through his green hair/helmet thing. "I'll bite you to death." He growled.

The Ekans started to laugh. "Ssso ssscary."

The Youngster pointed at Hibari. "Ekans, use Bite!"

Ekans lunged at Hibari. Hibari dodged to the side, only to trip, over his feet.

**Smack!**

"...Well, you clumsssy on your feet." Ekans smirked.

The Youngster laughed at Hibari's sudden fall, which was another huge blow on his pride. He grinned. "Zubat, Supersonic!"

Zubat unleashed a startling Supersonic attack at Hibari. Hibari immediately felt dizzy and saw a flock of Hibirds flying around his head. Chrome felt the adriline rushing to her head. _If Hibari-san looses, what will happen? That boy doesn't look like he is up to any good._ Chrome was panicking. She looked around and watched in horror as Hibari was being pummeled by the Zubat and Ekans duo. The panic turned into determination._ I need to help!_

The Zubat froze in mid-flight and suddenly dropped to the ground, completely K.O-ed. The Youngster looked a little panicked. "Zubat!"

Ekans glared at Hibari, who looked as confused as him. "It mussst be your doing."

The Youngster pointed at Hibari. "Ekans, Bite, now!"

"Thisss will hurt, a lot." Ekans hissed. He lunged at Hibari, who was unable to move.

"Hibair-san," Chrome screamed. She closed her eyes and concentrated...

The Youngster gasped as Chrome appeared in front of the Ekans. Chrome opened her eyes, and glared at the Ekans with determination. Ekans jerked and was set flying backwards. Hibari stared at her in surprise. "...Herbivore?"

Chrome flashed him a small smile. The Youngster jumped back. "Darn, that Ralts knows Confusion!" "...So this is called Confusion." Chrome muttered. Hibari looked at her questionably. "How?"

Chrome smiled again. "It is easy, really. It is kind of like casting illusions. "

Hibari growled. "...Illusions..."

The Ekans slithered back, looking rather pissed.

Chrome looked at Hibari. "Hibari-san, I need some help, can you please help me with casting a double Confusion attack?"

"...Hibari-san?" Hibari glared at the Ekans, unmoving.

"...Hibari-san, don't tell me you don't know how to use Confusion."

**STAB!** Chrome used Harsh Truth. It is Super Effective.

"I knew it." Chrome muttered.

**STAB!** Hibari's Pride is annihilated

"..."

"Ack, Sumimasen, Hibari-san. I didn't mean-"

"Hn." Hibari turned the other way, to pick up the bits of his broken pride.

"Ekans, Bind!"

Ekans shot out and bound itself around Chrome. Chrome struggled with no avail. Hibari growled. He spun around and glared at the Ekans.

The Ekans froze.

So did the Youngster.

An insane amount of killing aura came from the seemingly clumsy, no-good Ralts. "I will bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari snarled.

Ekans was surrounded by a blue hue of light. Ekans dropped Chrome is surprise. Chrome stared at Hibari in surprise. "H-hibari-san?"

The Ekans was flung through the air, it slammed into the Youngster and together, they both went crashing into the bushes. There was no sign of them returning anytime soon.

Hibari has just achieved a perfect Confusion attack.

Hibari glared at the bushes with a smug smirk. "For annoying me, you have been bitten to death."

Chrome put down a mental note not to annoy Hibari anymore. Chrome frowned. For some reason, she _still_ felt like she was being watched.

A window in the Pokemon Center opened.

"Dokuro-san, is that you?"

"Eh, that is Chrome?"

Chrome and Hibari both looked up to see Gokudera and Tsuna peer down at them. Chansey was looking as well. "Are those your friends?" Chansey asked.

"Hai," Tsuna nodded. He turned his attention back to Chrome and Hibari. "Chrome-san, please come upstairs!" He shouted.

Chrome nodded. "Hai, Bossu." Chrome grabbed Hibari's hand. Hibari was a little surprised. Chrome gave him a shy smile. "Hold on tight." She closed her eyes and focused on the windowsill where Tsuna was.

Tsuna preformed his trademark shriek Chrome Teleported and appeared in front of him. "HIIE! C-chrome?"

Chansey looked a little amazed. "Wow, you mastered the move Teleport, I am amazed. There aren't many Psychic Pokemon who could do that."

Chrome looked at Chansey in confusion. "I am sorry, but who are you?"

Chansey smiled. "My name is Chansey, I am the Pokemon that helps out here at the Pokemon Center."

Before Chrome could say anything, Tsuna was hit by an insane amount of killing aura. Tsuna turned an found himself nose to nose to a very angry looking Hibari Kyoya. "HIEE! H-hibari-san!"

"Tusnayoshi. I. Will. Bite. You. To. Death." He started to run forward only to, trip over his feet (again!) and face-planted the ground.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence.

"H-hibari, your quite clumsy on your feet today." Gokudera laughed nervously.

"..Ano, Hibari-san, you aren't use to your body yet so please don't do anything that involves sudden movement, okay?" Chrome stated as she offered him her hand.

Hibari stood up and glared at her, ignoring her helpful offer. "Herbivore." He growled. Chrome gave him a small smile.

"Hibari-san, I know you are frustrated and all, but that doesn't help you at all in this situation."

"Hn." Hibari turned around and sat in a corner, sulking. Chrome hovering over him trying to cheer him up.

"..."

"Hibari-san you will get use to the body soon, don't worry. Once you are use to it, you can bite as many people to death as you want! We might find Hibird around somewhere, that always cheers you up, right?"

"..."

"Come on, Hibari-san, you can't sit in a corner forever."

"..."

"Come on, Hibari-san, please?" Chrome pleaded. Just when Hibari was about to open his mouth to say something, a Hoothoot fluttered through window and landed onto the bed post. Everyone turned and stared at it. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was screaming that the Hoothoot was really familiar.

The Hoothoot blinked a couple times, then let out a very familiar laugh. "Kufufufu, Decimo, I really hope this is some kind of joke."

* * *

><p>So What do you Think? Please Review on what you liked and what you didn't like.<p>

_Winterferns was hit by a Killer Aura._

?- Herbivore. I. Will. Bite. You. To. Death.

Winterferns- Ack! It's Hibari! Run Away! *jumps up from desk and flees through the window*

Hibari- You. Made. Me. Trip. Not. Once. BUT. **TWICE**. *takes out tonfas* Roll. Cambio Forma.

Winterferns- $*#% its the Handcuffs!

Hibari- You will not escape.

?- Kufufufu, sounds fun, let me join.

Winterferns- Noooo! Why Mukuro? TT^TT

Mukuro- Kufufufu, because you turned me into a creepy owl.

Winterferns- (mutters) But you are creepy.

_Mukuro's Kanji Eye turns from a 六 to a 一. _

Mukuro- Kufufufu, get ready to experience Hell.

Winterferns- NUUOOoooooooo!

Tsuna- *sigh* Don't forget to Review.

_Mukuro turned from tourturing the poor Authoress._

Mukuro- Tsunayoshi. Do you think I am creepy?

Tsuna- ... Don't forget to Review! *Tsuna uses his ability Run Away*

Mukuro- Kufufufu, you can not escape Tsunayoshi. *fades into mist*

**Don't forget to review!**

\/\/\/

\/


	4. Chapter 3: Shell Blade and Fire Punch

Ciao! Here is the new chapter!

I also want to thank CrazyGirl13, Insanity-Red, Sakuraferns, Iaf Aros, and Icanbescarytoo for reviewing the previous chapter.

**Warnings and Disclaimers**: I don't own Pokemon or KHR.

The sports fanatics are up! With their own unique entrance into the Pokemon World.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto and Ryohei were lost. One moment, they were running around the Pokemon Center looking for their dear Vongola Boss, and the next moment, both of them got carried away with Ryohei's EXTREME race around the Pokemon Center's exterior compound. They both tore through the forest and wrecked havoc to all of the residents that lived there in the woods. Now, Yamamoto and Ryohei sat down in a clearing, wondering which way should they head off to.<p>

"We should extremely go in that direction!" The boxer-fanatic-turned-Charmander announced as he pointed in a random direction.

Yamamoto sweat-dropped. "Maa, maa, Sempai, why don't we just ask for directions?"

"Okay, we will find directions, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei punched both of his fists up into the sky. The sunlight streaming through the canopy added to the effect.

"Ha, ha, so where do we begin?" Yamamoto asked.

"Let's go over there!" Ryohei said, he pointed towards a huge boulder that protruded through the forest treeline.

"Sure!" Yamamoto chirped. The duo set off in the said direction. They walked right past a sign, which was fairly new and sturdy, as if it was built to resist multiple hits. It read:

**Warning: Violent Pokemon Gang!**

**All Trainers are advised to stay away.**

**A group of mysterious Pokemon have been attacking Trainer who approach the Boulder. **

**Reports show that Trainers are often heavily wounded after encounter.**

**Supervise your Pokemon at all times. **

**Death is a possibility for trespassing onto their territory.**

Oh dear, it appears that they didn't check the sign.

…

"This is extremely weird!" Ryohei suddenly shouted.

"Your right." Yamamoto muttered. His eyes narrowed. The closer they headed towards the Boulder, the quieter it got. There was not a single sound it these parts of the woods. Yamamoto whipped his head around. He swore that there was someone, or some_thing _out there glaring at them.

"...Sempai, be on your guard."

Ryohei nodded. "Something is EXTREMELY fishy here."

They didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them. The crimson-red eyes gleamed, and disappeared from view.

...

Yamamoto and Ryohei made it to the base of the Boulder. They were still a little weary about being watched. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "Sempai, do you think I was seeing things?"

"...I don't know, but I have this EXTREME feeling something bad is going to happen, plus Master Pao Pao and Colonnello-sensei told me never to underestimate your gut feelings."

Yamamoto looked perplexed. "I know, my brain is killing me. It is screaming 'Look up!"

Both of them froze on that statement. They shot each other a glance and immediately knew they were in deep trouble. Synchronized, they leapt from the spot where they were standing. Yamamoto, being his baseball player-self, "slid-for-home". They looked at the spot where they were standing and found an Electro Web crackling at the spot.

"..."

"..."

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY CLOSE!" Ryohei shouted.

"...You idiot, you missed." Someone said from the cliff above.

"I am sorry, it wasn't my fault they moved!" Another voice retorted.

"I don't care! You missed." The first voiced argued.

Yamamoto looked up. "Ha, ha, looks like they are fighting."

"EXTREME BOXING MATCH!" Ryohei punched his fist into the air. The light streaming through the canopy of trees added to the effect.

"...Sempa-woah!" Yamamoto dodged a boulder that was launched at him. "Yabe*, that was close."

"I am impressed. You dodged my Rock Blast."

Yamamoto and Ryohei turned to see a bulky Rock-type Pokemon with a horn protruding from his nose, a smaller horn stuck out a little higher from the other horn. The Pokemon glared at them with hate-filled eyes. "Ha, ha , what's your name?" Yamamoto asked.

The Pokemon looked at him in annoyance. "You have some nerve."

The two Pokemon who were hiding on the clift stopped bickering and jumped down. One of them was a black weasel like Pokemon with a red headdress, this Pokemon also had rather sharp claws. The other Pokemon was a yellow spider its four blue eyes glared hostility at the two mafioso-turned-Pokemon.

"Rhyperior, you are being rude." The Sharp Claw Pokemon sighed. "All me to introduce ourselves. My name is Weavile, that idiot over there is Rhyperior; as you can see, he has rocks for brains." Rhyperior glared at Weavile without a word. "And that bug who missed his chance to fry you is Galvantula." Galvantula hissed in annoyance at the remark.

"It is EXTREMELY nice to meet you!" Ryohei shouted.

Weavile smiled. "Now are you two hungry? Tired?"

"Ha, ha, we were looked for our friends. Did you see anyone around here?" Yamamoto asked. He still had an uneasy feeling.

"No, I am sorry. I guess your friends have to stop by to pick up your corpses then." Weavile said evenly, still smiling.

...wait, corpses?

Ryohei looked a little confused. "Extreme confusion. What do you mean by corpses?"

Weavile still smiled, but this time there was a rather sinister look to the smile. "Oh, you know what I mean, you have trespassed onto our territory, and now you have to die."

Rhyperior's arm started to glow. He swung at Yamamoto, who dodged at the last second.

**CRASH!**

The noise echoed throughout the forest. "Yabe, that was close." Yamamoto sighed.

Galvantula's eyes narrowed. "There is no way you can dodge something like that. You must be trained well." Yamamoto dodged another Electro Web.

"Ma, ma, can't we just talk this over?" He asked.

"Shut up. Be a good Oshawott and stand still!" Galvantula hissed.

Yamamoto shook his head and let out one of his easy-going laughs. "Ha, ha, sorry, I can't do that. This is such a fun game, I don't feel like stopping now."

Galvantula hissed in anger as he spat out more Electro Webs. _What is Weavile doing? Isn't she supposed to take care of this intruder already?_

"EXTREME!"

"Wha-" Galvantula was hit in the face by a fistful of fire, on a literal sense. Ryohei had just punched Galvantula in the face with a Fire Punch.

Galvantula was KO'd in that hit.

"Sugoi, Sempi! Your hands on fire!" Yamamoto pointed out.

"EXTREMEEEEEEE!" Ryohei shouted.

Weavile glared at Ryohei. "That is impossible. A Charmander cannot learn the move Fire Punch. Unless-" Her eyes narrowed. "I knew it! You two belong to a Trainer! Slaves to the petty humans!" She sneered.

Yamamoto felt the intimidating aura rise from Weavile. _Looks like I have to rely on instinct. _He thought. He flipped his scallop off his stomach and expertly held it in front of him. The shell glowed and a long blue blade appeared from the shell.

"Huh, ha, ha, looks like I had my katana on me the whole time!" Yamamoto looked at his blade. "Now," his eyes narrowed. "It's time to get serious."

Rhyperior stared at the Shell Blade. It looked a little different than a normal Shell Blade. The blade seemed slightly longer with a slight curve to it. He watched in amusement as the little Oshawott ran towards him. His arm started to glow again. "Eat this, Hammer Arm!"

He swung at him, but he disappeared. _What? Where did he go? _Rhyperior looked around. He turned and saw the little Oshawott appear behind him, his blade ready for attack. Rhyperior turned around and smashed him with a Horn Drill. The Oshawott melted into water. _What the? _Yamamoto jumped up behind him. "Shigure Soen Ryu," he muttered.

"What? When did yo-"

"Utsushi Ame*!"

Rhyperior watched as the blade slashed at him, he couldn't do anything as he faded into unconsciousness. _Weavile, watch out, they are something else compared to the others we've fought._

Weavile's eyes widened as she watched Rhyperior collapse to the ground. "Rhyperior!" She turned to the two smaller Pokemon and growled. "You will pay for this! Blizzard!"

Yamamoto found himself battling the sudden assault of frigid cold air. "Whoa, when did it turn from summer to winter so quickly?" He yelled over the chilly air.

Ryohei looked ecstatic. "EXTREME!" He started to charge towards the Weavile. Ice particles started to cling onto him, but he shook them off. Both of his fists erupted into flames.

"Impossible!" Weavile shouted. "You cannot use two Fire Punches at the same time!"

"MAXIMUM FIRE INGRAM!" Ryohei shouted.

Weavile was hit several times before she was knocked out completely. _These Pokemon are not normal._ She thought.

"THAT WAS EXTREME!" Ryohei punched both of his fists into the air. Sunlight streaming down from the canopy doubled the effect. Ryohei looked around to see where the baseball-fanatic had disappeared to. He turned and saw Yamamoto frozen in a block of ice. "Yamamoto! You turned into an extreme popsicle!" He shouted. "Time to extremely melt that ice!" Ryohei shouted, spewing fire everywhere as he talked.

Three Embers later, Yamamoto sat shivering in the sun. "S-sempai, d-do y-you know w-where t-the C-center is?"

"I EXTREMELY FORGOT!" Ryohei shouted. Yamamoto sweat-dropped. _We are still lost._

A rustling overhead brought them both into a fighting stance again. A young Taillow shot out and started to shriek hysterically. "EEKKKK! Don't hit me!"

Yamamoto dropped his fighting stance. "Ha, ha, oops. Sorry about that." The Taillow relaxed a little, but he still eyed them cautiously.

Yamamoto gave him one of his goofy grins. "So, do you know where the Pokemon Center is?" He asked.

The little Taillow eyed him suspiciously. "Are you with those humans?"

Yamamoto laughed. " We were caught in a fire, so my friends and I ended up in the Pokemon Center. We just need to know the way back, it's not like we want you to march inside with us."

"Fine, this is for teaching those bullies a lesson." Taillow muttered

Ryohei stared up at the little Taillow. "Lead the way to the extreme!" He shouted.

The poor Taillow winced at the loud voice. He hopped off the branch and started flying off towards the building.

"Yamamoto, let's race to the extreme!" The little Charmander yelled.

The Oshawott gave a good natural laugh. "You're on, Sempai!"

…

Fifteen minutes later, they were in a clearing not too far from the Pokemon Center. Yamamoto turned to the Tailow. "Ha, ha, thanks."

The Taillow fluffed out his feathers. "It was nothing."

"Oh, by the way, do you have a name?"

"Why would I have one?" He asked.

Yamamoto shrugged. "You just remind me of Kojirou."

"Who the heck is that?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Nobody in particular."

The Taillow shook his head. "You two are idiots."

"Thanks to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

Taillow was about to say something when they heard yelling. They all turned towards the Pokemon Center.

"Poliwhirl, hang in there and use Water gun!"

Yamamoto and Ryohei sweat-dropped when they heard a familiar cry. "WAAAAAHHH! You will pay for attacking Lambo-san! DISCHARGE!"

The treeline lit up with the crackling discharge of a sudden electricity outburst. They heard a cry of pain and a dull thump.

"NO! Poliwhirl!"

"Are you done yet?" Another familiar voice asked in annoyance. "I still have Pokemon to find."

Yamamoto and Ryohei bust out of the bushes and ran into the front of the Pokemon Center to find Reborn glaring at a certain Youngster crying his eyes out over a carbonized Poliwhirl. The little Lambo-Mareep was doing a little dance in victory.

"Lambo-san is the greatest! Lambo-san is the best!" He shouted in glee.

"Ha, ha, found you Reborn!" Yamamoto laughed.

Reborn glared at them. "Did you find Dame-Tsuna?"

Ryohei punched his fists into the air. "We didn't find Sawada to the EXTREME! But we fought off this group of EXTREME creatures!"

Reborn sighed. "He is probably still in the Center then. Once I find that dame-student of mine, I am going to kick him. Come on, let's go." He turned and marched off towards the Center with Yamamoto and Ryohei in tow. Lambo turned around from his celebration.

"Wait for Lambo-san!" He yelled as he scampered after them, leaving the forgotten Youngster tending to his fainted Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Things to Know:<p>

(1) Yabe- Japanese Slang for "Oh, no."  
>(2) Utsushi Ame- Duplicate Rain<p>

Love it? Like it? Hate it? Don't forget to review and let me know!

I also received some questions concerning about:

**Are the Vongola Rings in there?**

No. They are all Pokemon, and Pokemon usually don't have dying will flames so they are incompatible with the flames. Why are they incompatible? Explanations will appear soon, so keep reading.

**Did the Vongola Boxes go into the Pokemon World too?**

Again. Flames=Box Weapons. So Box Weapons don't work. But everyone is going to get a special surprise. *insert evil smiley face* (hint: I dropped a very small hint in this chapter.)

**Are all Vongola 10th Generation in Reborn's care now, as in Trainer?  
><strong>

Yep, now entering, Reborn, the sadistic trainer (This makes a very good chapter title. I'm going to use is!). ...I feel sorry for them.**  
><strong>

**Are the other Arcobalenos will come out too?  
><strong>

You'll see. In time, you'll see. :3**  
><strong>

**Are there any unique appearances in the Vongola Pokemon?  
><strong>

Explanations will appear in a later chapter. *insert evil smiley face*

Next Chapter: _**Now Entering- Reborn the Sadistic Trainer!**_

Reborn glared at the little Mareep who was sniffing as they walked down the hallway. He was majorly annoyed by the fact that his student decided to bail on him and hide from him in a unknown world. He decided to take a quick nap in the rarely quiet Vongola Mansion, and he woke up next to a charred forest and Leon was reduced to a pink gelatinous pile of goo.

So, Until the Next Update,

Ciao~!

~Winterferns


	5. Chapter 4: Reborn the Sadist Trainer

Ciao! Long time not see! Okay, I want to thank xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, Ginshi-chan, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, Kiseki no Tenshi, Vongola Xerxes, Eevetta, and The Neo Productions for reviewing.

I am sorry that I took so long to update this. I am so busy with schoolwork. TT^TT My fanfics look abandoned. *sob* I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!

Warnings and Disclaimers: I do not own KHR. Sadist Reborn and Depressed Skylark included.

Anyways, here is chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Reborn glared at the little Mareep who was sniffing as they walked down the hallway. He was majorly annoyed by the fact that his student decided to bail on him and hide from him in a unknown world. He decided to take a quick nap in the rarely quiet Vongola Mansion, and he woke up next to a charred forest and Leon was reduced to a pink gelatinous pile of goo.<p>

He finally gathered his bearings and headed towards the nearest building, which turned out to be a hospital for these strange creatures called Pokemon.

Reborn frowned. For some reason, he had reverted into his adult form, while the Vongola had been turned into Pokemon. Reborn also believed that his dame-student had also been turned into a Pokemon-creature-thing._ Probably something that looks cute and fluffy, and can't fight to save its life._ Reborn thought as he glared down at the sniffing Mareep. _Dame-Tsuna, I am going to kick you the moment I find you. Why am I stuck with the cow brat?_

…

Lambo sniffed as he toddled down the hall next to Reborn. _Where is Tsuna-nii? This must be one of Reborn's tricks. I will get you for that Reborn! _He stared up at the frowning man. Why in the world is he some kind of fluffy sheep when Reborn was a human? He baa-ed frustrated. _Why am I baa-ing? I could be a cow, but not some kind of sheep! Stupid Reborn!_

…

The duo snapped out of their musing when a Youngster ran into the building carrying a KO'd Ekans and Zubat. He raced up to the counter to and started to smack the bell. Nurse Joy hurried to the counter. "How can I- oh my goodness!" She gasped staring at the two unconscious Pokemon. "What happened to them?"

The Youngster sniffed. "I was trying to catch these two strange Pokemon when they knocked out my Pokemon and sent me flying into the bushes."

Reborn walked over. "Were they two green and white Pokemon with a red horn growing out of their heads?"

The Youngster turned and stared at the strange trainer. "Yeah, what is it too you?"

Reborn frowned. "Where was the last place you've seen them?"

The Youngster stared at him with big eyes. "Are they your Pokemon?"

Reborn smirked. "What is it to you? Wait, let me guess, they've defeated your Pokemon and humiliated you in some way, did they?"

The Youngster's cheeks turned bright red. "So you are in charge!" He snapped. Reborn gave him a smirk which set the Youngster off even further. "It was you wasn't it!" he screamed. "You knew that I would sent out Ekans and Zubat, so you let your two Psychic Pokemon come after me!"

Reborn smirked. Lambo looked up at Reborn and had a feeling that something bad is going to happen. The Youngster drew out his last Pokeball. He pointed at Reborn. "You. Me. Outside. Pokemon battle. Let's settle this."

"We'll see about that."

Lambo stared at Reborn. "Reborn, do you know what you are doing?" He asked curiously.

"Nope."

Lambo broke into a cold sweat. Things aren't going to go so well after all.

…

Reborn followed the Youngster to the field. He watched the Youngster stand on the opposite end of the field. The youngster yelled over the howling winds. "This is an one-on-one battle, and I am going to crush you with my Pokemon!" He shouted. Reborn grinned as he petted Leon on the head.

"We'll see about that."

The Youngster growled angrily. "Poliwhirl! Crush his Pokemon!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow as a blue tadpole-like Pokemon with a swirl design on its stomach appeared. It smashed its white, glove-like hands together as it narrowed its eyes. He stared down a Lambo who was shaking with fear, hoping that he will not be fighting.

"Lambo."

Lambo looked up, quaking with fear. "Y-yes, R-reborn?"

Reborn smirked, his eyes glistened with a hint of sadism. "You're up."

"N-no t-thanks, R-reborn. L-lambo-san i-is r-really busy r-right n-now."

Reborn kicked Lambo onto the field, Lambo face-planted the field. "Char him to oblivion."

Lambo sniffed as he got up. He continued to sniff as the Youngster glared at Reborn. "Hey, never kick your Pokemon! What are you thinking?"

Reborn glared at the Youngster. "I do what ever I want. Now," He glared at the little Mareep. "Lambo. Discharge."

Lambo sniffed again. "...Waaaaaah! Stupid Reborn!" Electricity crackled everywhere as Lambo cried.

The Youngster didn't seem to panic. "Poliwhirl, counter it with a Hydro Pump."

Poliwhirl let out a torrent of water gush out onto the the poor Mareep. The water hit it dead on and sent him flying a couple feet. Lambo screeched as he was sent flying. Reborn looked at Lambo indifferently. "You didn't dodge that?" he smirked.

"Got- to- stay- calm." Lambo muttered. Tears started to pool out of his watery, green eyes. The Poliwhirl was actually quite taken aback by the tears.

"A-are you alright?" it asked.

Lambo sniffed. "Lambo-san didn't want to help stupid Reborn. Lambo-san is awesome."

The Poliwhirl sweat-dropped. _Who the heck is this Mareep? It also looks a little different from the rest of the Mareeps I've met before._

"Hey, don't just stand there! Use Hydro Pump again!" The Youngster shouted.

Poliwhirl really didn't want to hurt the little crying Mareep, however, what ever his Trainer said, he had do. Poliwhirl opened fire on poor Lambo.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lambo wailed.

Poliwhirl started to panic. "Are you alright?"

Lambo gave the Poliwhirl a death glare. "You will pay for attacking Lambo-san!" He shouted. Electricity started to spark off of his fleecy pelt. Reborn smirked as the Youngster stood back in counfusion.

"W-what is going on?"

Reborn smirked. "Those tears made your Poliwhirl let down its guard."

The Youngster's eyes widened. "No! it can't be, don't tell me that the Mareep was using Fake Tears!"

Lambo looked furious. "DISCHARGE!"

The battlefield lit up with a bright light and Poliwhirl was hit with a searing pain as the sudden burst of electricity tore up the battlefield. Poliwhirl let out a cry in shock as it fell to the ground, knocked out. "Poliwhirl, no!" The Youngster wailed as his Pokemon fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Geyahahaha! Lambo-san is the greatest! Lambo-san is the best!" Lambo danced around and did a little jig. Reborn turned toward the bushes and watched calmly as two Pokemon can charging out.

"Found him yet?" he asked.

Ryohei shook his head and started to burst into a story on their "extreme" adventure. Yamamoto just laughed it off and said that they didn't find anything..

Reborn sighed as they turned their back on the now-forgotten Trainer and headed back towards the Pokemon Center. Lambo scampered up behind them, baaing for them to slow down. They had not gone far when a familiar voice called out to them. "Reborn? Is that you?"

Reborn's head snapped up to an open window a couple floors up. He say a small furry, brown head staring down at him. Reborn blinked several times. He let his fedora shadow his face as he smirked and continued to walk into the center. Ryohei looked up and pointed at the Evolutionary Pokemon. "Who are you to the extreme?"

"Eh? Oni-san?"

Yamamoto grinned up at the fluffy brown creature. "Yo, Tsuna!"

"That thing is Sawada to the extreme?" Ryohei demanded in a loud voice.

"Don't you dare disrespect Juudaime!" The rather familiar Puppy Pokemon shouted.

Yamamoto grinned. "Yo, Gokudera!"

"Che, Baseball Freak what the heck are you doing?"

"Ma, ma, let's talk once we get up there." Yamamoto laughed.

"I will get to Sawada's room to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted as he charged into the Pokemon Center.

Yamamoto jogged after him with Lambo trailing after on his stubby little legs. "Hey, kid, I mean, Reborn! We are heading up to meet Tsuna! Meet us up there!" Yamamoto called to Reborn. Reborn waved his hand and dismissed Yamamoto and continued to flirt with the Nurse.

…

Tsuna stared at the door with anticipation. He tried to ignore the Hoothoot who was currently pecking him on the head. "Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi..." Every time the Hoothoot said his name, he added a peck to his head. He was also disturbed by the fact that there was a somewhat intimidating (more cute than scary) Ralts glaring at him. Chansey had informed the confounded Mafiosos that Hibari and Chrome were called the Feeling Pokemon. Right after she said that, the Hoothoot broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Kufufufufu, Kahahahahahaha, that skylark, hahaha, feelings? Hahaha, I am dying, someone help me."

"They are also really sensitive to someone's emotions, they evolve into Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon." Chansey added helpfully. This caused the Hoothoot to laugh even harder.

"Kahahahah, I- can't- breathe-!"

"Mukuro-sama, that isn't nice." Chrome muttered.

"Kahah~! I am sorry, my dear Nagi. However, picturing that Skylark with emotions-," Mukuro snickered to himself at that thought.

Hibari glared at the Mukuro menacingly. "Herbivore." His menacing aura started to leak into the room. Tsuna shrank away in fear. Chrome decided to jumped in and stop the two feuding Pokemon.

"Hibari-san, please don't fight."

"Move, Herbivore."

The door slammed open and everyone shifted their attention to the little Pokemon standing in the doorway. Yamamoto grinned as he surveyed the room. "Haha, guys I found Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto?"

"Yo, Tsuna! You look strange."

"Tch, don't talk to Juudaime so with such a friendly tone, Baseball Freak!"

"Ma, ma, Gokudera, don't get so mad."

"Sawada! I feel EXTREMELY confused! Tell me what is going on to the EXTREME!" A red lizard said.

"Onii-san. Wait, Onii-san, your tail is on fire!"

Ryohei shrugged. "The nurse lady said that a fire on my tail means that I am healthy! If it goes out I die to the EXTREME!" He shouted the last part.

"Hiiee! Onii-san that is dangerous!"

"Sawada, you look cute and fluffy, I feel like hugging you to the EXTREME!"

"Eh?" Tsuna was panicking now. _How exactly am I cute?_

Chansey laughed. "You have quite a energetic group of friends."

"Tsuna-nii! Lambo-san is so scared, this must be Reborn's fault!" A little fluffy sheep baa-ed as it scuttled into the room. He stopped and stared at Tsuna, his mouth gaping.

"...Lambo?"

"Tsuna, you look fluffy."

Sweat-drop. "Lambo..."

Gokudera-Growlithe growled. "Quiet, don't disturb Juudaime!"

"Make me Bakadera!"

Gokudera's eye twitched. "Deimu-hitsuji!" (A/N: Damn Sheep)

"I am a COW not a SHEEP!"

"You look like a sheep now, deimu-hitsuji!"

"Bakadera take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Thundershock!" Lambo unleashed a wave of electricity.

"Ember!" Gokudera countered with a burst of flames.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. His fists lit up with flames.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, explain. Now." Mukuro glared as he reverted back to his pecking.

"To. Much. Crowding." Hibari muttered. "I'll bite you to death!" He shouted. He spun around and tripped over his feet yet again. This was too much for the skylark to handle, his pride was in non-existence now. He sat down in a corner in a deep depression.

"H-hibari-san!" Chrome stuttered as she watched him sink into his own emo corner.

"Hiiiee! I only wanted some rest!" Tsuna sobbed. He gave a silent prayer to Kami-san, Arceus, anybody that could hear him to help him with his rather violent Famiglia.

The door clicked open softly, and everyone looked up, except for Hibari in his emo corner.

"Dame-Tsuna, you couldn't even keep everyone quiet, I heard all of you from the lobby." A pissed Reborn growled as he walked in.

"Hieee! Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dame-Tsuna."

"R-reborn?"

"Oh, no, my name is not Reborn." Reborn said sarcastically. "I am just your average, world-greatest-hitman wearing an orange fedora passing through and decided to drop by to say hello."

The silence in the room lengthened. Nurse Joy slowly peeked out from behind Reborn. "Um, Chansey, let's give them some privacy okay?"

Reborn gave her one of his drop-dead-gorgeous smiles. "Thank you, Miss." Nurse Joy's face flared up in embarrassment.

"C-come on Chansey." She muttered as she hurried away. Chansey followed the Nurse with a slightly confused look on her face. _Why was she in such a hurry, and why does she have a handkerchief up to her nose? Is it bleeding?_

...

Reborn's smirk faded when both Chansey and Nurse Joy left. "Now can anyone explain what happened, and why are we here?"

The Guardians all looked at Tsuna for an explanation. Tsuna sighed. "Okay, all I know is that we are in a world filled with Pokemon, and my Guardians and I have turned into Pokemon." He stared at Reborn with pleading eyes. The Rays of Sunshine and Flowers Backdrop seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Reborn, please tell me you know how to get out of here."

Reborn's eyebrow twitched, he wanted to kick him. He wanted to kick Tsuna really badly but, he was so dang cute as an Eevee. If Reborn kicked Tsuna, it would be a crime even worse than kicking a lost puppy. _Neh,_ Reborn shrugged. He weighed the consequences. _What the heck. Who is going to care anyways. _Reborn thought as he kicked Tsuna across the room.

Multiple voices shouted out at once. "Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada!" Hibari continued to sulk in his emo corner.

"Dame-Tsuna, I would have got us back by know if I knew how to." Reborn smirked, with a sadist gleam in his eyes.

"I woke up next to the forest and found out that Leon turned into this," He held up the Ditto, who kind of oozes out of his hand. "And this letter." He held up the letter.

"Eto... What does this letter say?" Tsuna asked as he crawled to a sitting position.

"Hm, read it for yourself." Reborn said. He tossed the letter at Tsuna. Tsuna grabbed it with his paws and started to read it out loud:

"Dear Arcobalenos,

Congratulations, welcome to the Pokemon world. Here are some pointers about this World. First of all, only the cursed Arcobalenos that hold the Pacifiers, are human. All other people within the Mafia are now Pokemon scattered around the world. Find them if you please. Second, you are the only humans that can understand the Pokemon of the mafia. So, Mafia Pokemon, don't try talking to other humans unless they have some kind of special ability such a mind reading and understanding Pokemon speech. Third, you all have been turned into random Pokemon that match your looks and/or your personalities. Those Pokemon's stereotypical personalities personalities would mix with your own personality. AND, As time wears on, your new body will develop some traits that will separate you from other Pokemon. Some of the Pokemon will possess more old traits than others. This makes it either a benefit or disadvantage of you.

And one more thing, the Arcobalenos are your human caretakers, also known as Trainers. They have every right to boss you around, torture you, or perform some kind of twisted experiment on you. Arcobaleno, this letter is enclosed with a package. This package contains the correct number of customized Pokeballs to catch you new Pokemon with. All catches are 100% guaranteed.

Until we meet,

Bye!"

Tsuna stared at the letter. _Well, whoever wrote this is _insane_. _"Eh? Nobody signed this."

"I know, Dame-student." Reborn smirked.

_Well, at least the letter explained about Gokudera 2.0_. Tsuna thought, thinking about creepily loyal Gokudera is. _But,_ Tsuna turned and stared at the depressed skylark._ Why is Hibari that thing? He looks, and acts nothing like a shy Pokemon._ His gaze shifted to Chrome, who was trying to comfort the oddly distressed skylark._ And why is Chrome the same species as him? And wait, the last part of the letter is bugging me. _Tsuna turned to Reborn. "Reborn what does the letter mean by Pokeballs? I don't see a pack- oh no." Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of Reborn's eerie smile. He held up a bunch of Pokeballs that matched each Guardian's flame color. Tsuna spun around and dashed towards cover. "Guys! Run for it!"

"Now, who should I catch first?" Reborn wondered out loud, his voice dripping heavily with sadism. "I know!" He grabbed a yellow Pokeball and threw it with deadly accuracy at Ryohei. Ryohei had no idea what hit him. A red light enveloped Ryohei.

"What to the extre-"

Ping. Congratulations, the wild Charmander is caught!

"Now who's next?" Reborn asked.

He threw a cerulean Pokeball at Yamamoto.

"Huh, what is that?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera panicked. "It's a baseball! A baseball!"

Yamamoto's friendly demeanor changed. His eyes narrowed as the Pokeball flew at him. "I'll get it!"

"No! Baseball fr-" Gokudera didn't have time to finish his sentence when a crimson red Pokeball smacked him in the face.

Ping. Ping. Wild Growlithe and Oshawott were caught.

"Hiee!" Tsuna shrieked as he charged through the door. Reborn maintained his smirk and continued on his catching streak.

"Don't run Dame-Tsuna. I will just make things worse for you!"

* * *

><p>So, to sum things up, Tsuna and Co. are Pokemon. Everyone else in the Mafia are Pokemon. The person who sent them to the Pokemon world just gave the Arcobalenos the right to do whatever they want to their new toys, er, Pokemon, er, Mafiamon? Anyways, Reborn is now on a mad catching streak. So far, he caught Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Now, Tsuna, Lambo, Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari are the remaining Pokemon left. What would happen? Stay tune to find out!<p>

BTW, I still need some help on changing some of the Mafioso into Pokemon. People in the Millefiore Familigia, the CEDEF, the Shimon Familiga and some of the extra people need some help. I am open to any suggestions. The only rule is that I am not going to pick the same Pokemon twice, unless it has an alternate form in it's evolutionary chain, and **NO LEGENDARIES**! They are over-kill.

If anyone is wondering who wrote the letter, well it is for me to know and you to find out. (Hint: It is **not** Byakuran on a sugar-high.)

I also can't tell you what Tsuna is going to be. Sorry about that. *insert evil smiley face*

And, don't forget to review!

Warning: End of the year is coming up. I am going to be really busy. (Trying to pull up my grades right now. Unweighted GPA is 3.200) TT^TT I need it higher!

Anyways, review, be patient, and thanks for reading this FanFic! I am currently working on _Varia's Little Secret_ as well, so please wait!


	6. Chapter 5: Famiglia Hunt

**Ciao Guys~! (Dodges thrown tomato) **

**I'm back with another installment of the Pokemon: Vongola Version. Now I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update this. I got piled underneath work and this new drug called Deviant Art, the website. I know. Sad. Either way. I am going to draw a cover for this story... Eventually. One day... One very long day later...**

**Enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>The Pokemon center was in the middle of a perfect calm- a calm before a storm. A lone Eevee was seen scampering down the hall. It pulled around a corner and hid into the shadows. Tsuna gasped for air as he leaned against the wall. He slowly peeked out in search for the capture-happy hitman who was supposed to be stalking the halls. Tsuna realized that the area was clear from danger and he sank to the floor with a sigh. Tsuna tried to shake his head out of the ominous memory.<p>

After mentioning about the customized Pokeballs in the letter, Reborn whipped them out of nowhere and instantly went around trying to catch all of them. He ended up successfully capturing Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in one go. However, the rest of the Familigia decided to flee on the sight of the Pokeballs. Tsuna made a mad dash towards the door with Lambo in tow while Chrome grabbed the depressed Hibari and teleported away from all the madness. Mukuro simply 'kufufuf-ed' his way out the window and disappeared over the forest. Reborn just smiled as he walked after them, promising pain and misfortune on them once they are captured.

Tsuna sighed as he scanned the area. It have been a couple hours since Reborn's hunt and he has already caught Mukuro and Lambo. Lambo was caught in the Pokemon Center's kitchen, stuffing his face with those, puffy dessert cake things- Poffins. To make matters worse, it turns out that Leon wasn't an useless blob of goo. In fact, Leon ended up shocking both Reborn and Mukuro, literally. Leon morphed into a Mareep and zapped Mukuro out of the sky with Discharge, which hit Reborn in the process. Reborn was more pleased than peeved by the fact that Leon still maintained his shape shifting abilities.

...

Now, Reborn was using Leon's rediscovered shape shifting abilities to hunt down the rest of the runaways. He ended up catching Lambo single handedly and decided to target the two Psychic types right after that. Chrome had the advantage of teleporting away from danger once sensing it, but Reborn was the world's greatest hitman, nothing will go unnoticed by him. Reborn strolled out of the Pokemon Center, Leon transformed into a Growlithe and immediately started to run towards the trees. Reborn cocked his fedora and smirked. He walked after Leon in search of his next victim, er, Pokemon.

…

Chrome looked around nervously. It was a rather strange day for her. One moment, she was serving Hibari-san drugged tea, then the next moment she was levitating a bat and snake that were bent on killing her. She sighed and turned to the most disturbing sight she has ever seen in her life. That is a lot to say because she use to be the vessel of Mukuro, who had quite a few disturbing things up his sleeves. She was facing the sight of Hibari Kyoya, moping. That is right, Hibari Kyoya, the bloody Skylark of Namimori was moping. Chrome deducted that the little stunt of Hibari tripping in front of his lifelong nemesis, Mukuro, has obliterated what was left of his pride.

Chrome tentatively walked up to him and gently tapped his shoulder. "Ano, H-hibari-san?"

Hibari glanced at her before looking away. Herbivores will not understand his pain.

"H-hibari-san, we need to leave before Reborn finds us."

"..." Hibari continued to stare into space.

"Please Hibari-san," Chrome begged. "Let's go, Reborn is probably ready to attack us now."

Hibari turned away and watched the leaves sway in the leaves, completely blocking out what she had to say. Chrome felt a new sensation starting to bubble in the pit of her stomach. What was this feeling? She has never experienced this sensation before, and it frightened her. Her body moved on its own and planted her right in front of Hibari. She opened her mouth and unleashed the longest and probably the most dangerous tell-off in the world.

"Look, Hibari-_san. _I don't think either of us expected to wake up finding ourselves turned into these," Chrome tried to find the word. "Ah, Pokemon. We would have never guessed that this will happen. Now look at the others! They aren't sulking because of their change! Now look at yourself, now you can be a weak little _herbivore _and sit there and mope or you would have some _sense _and at least get up and walk!" Chrome finished her ranting and paled, realizing that she just called _the_ Hibari Kyoya a herbivore. She stared fearfully at him, hoping that he won't bite her to death, then again, if he did, that meant that he has returned to his usual self.

As Chrome was panicking on the inside, Hibari Kyoya was currently going through a new feeling, called shock. He was currently taken aback at how the so-called-herbivore reacted. He observed her carefully and a thought popped into his head. _What has Sawada been teaching her?_ He finally stood up and grudgingly followed her. "Follow me, I'll bite you to death later.." _Stupid Herbivore, she doesn't know what she was talking about._ He mused watching her growled as he walked away. Chrome paled when Hibari mentioned that that he was going to bite her to death, however, she smiled a little when he turned away. At least Hibari Kyoya was back to his regular self.

…

Reborn was peeved. He was about to close in on the two Ralts when they suddenly vanished. Growlithe-Leon couldn't pick up their scents because apparently, Hibari has finally gotten to his senses and was covering their tracks. He growled and continued to walk along the forest path. Growlithe-Leon let out a whine. Reborn cock his fedora and looked up at the sky. "Leon, transform into something that can fly."

Growlithe-Leon nodded and dropped back to his pink-globby self. Within seconds, Leon morphed into a large bird dark Pokemon, Leon opened his large wings and let out a shrill scream. "Star~aptor!"

Reborn looked at Leon, rather impressed and hopped onto his back. "Okay, Leon, let's take the skies."

Staraptor-Leon let out a shriek and launched them into the skies. Several pokemon quickly retreated into their homes. The ominous shadow hovered over the forest, in search for their next prey.

…

Back at the Pokemon Center, Tsuna was completely lost in the winding corridors. Silently crying to himself, he scrambled down the hall. _Where am I? What did I do in my past life to deserve this?_ He continued down the next hall when he heard a very loud crash from behind a door. Letting out his infamous girly shriek, he spun around and was about to flee down the hall when he heard a _very_ familiar voice. "Itai...How did I end up like this? Where in the world am I? Where is everybody? Ah...my head hurts."

Tsuna's eyes widened. _It can't be him. Can it? How did he get here? _Spinning back around he ran to the door and pawed at the knob. Tsuna grumbled about the lack of opposable thumbs and decided it was easier to break down the door. He launched himself at the door and hit it with a thump. Tsuna's vision started to swim with stars. He shook his head to refocus and glared at the door. _Well, one more try won't hurt. _*THUMP* _Itai... or not. _

…

Hibari let out a growl and glared up at the circling bird about their hiding place. Staraptor-Leon looked like a large demon overhead carrying his even more dangerous partner in the air. They were trapped. Hibari grunted and continued to scan the sky for any sign of the airborne duo leaving but they continued to circle ahead. Hibari let out an annoyed growl.

"Ah...Hibari-san?" Chrome's voice called.

Hibari grunted in a reply, still surveying the searching Staraptor.

"Ano, Hibari-san." Chrome called, a little louder.

Hibari grunted again, still ignoring his fellow guardian.

"Hibari-san!" Chrome yelled.

Hibari turned to glare at her and found her face only inches apart from his. He was unable to see all of her face, because it was covered with that annoying green helmet of hers, but he was still able to detect a blush on her face. He stared at her, nonchalantly, as if he was used to this distance with other females. "Do you have a problem?"

Chrome turned and look the other way. "I-It's n-nothing." She glanced outside at the circling Pokemon. Hoping that they would get out of this tight situation, very soon. Her blush came back on, full blow. She wanted to bang her head on something, curse those inconvenient genes of hers!

Hibari grunted as Chrome averted her gaze. She was such a herbivore, with all the stuttering and blushing. He growled to himself and a small smirk crept up onto him. He found it rather amusing that she suddenly decided to stand up to him, even though he was in a daze, but still. _Who knows, _ His gaze turned back to the flying Staraptor. Silence fell onto the Psychic Duo again, how awkward indeed.

…

Tsuna stared at the door. He was annoyed. The door won't budge. He backed away from the door and took a deep breath. His eyes narrowed and he charged at it, slamming his whopping six and a half kilograms (about fourteen pounds) at the door. Stars exploded in his vision as he stumbled away from the door.

The familiar voice called out at him. "Hello? Is somebody there?"

"It's me! Tsuna! Can you get the door open?"

The voice paused and called out, unsure but hopeful. "Tsuna? Is that you?"

"Can you get the door opened?" Tsuna called out, a little desperate.

A snort was heard. "Okay, but stand out of the way."

Tsuna backed out of the when he heard a series of crunching noises than a loud crash as the door flew off its hinges. Tsuna, a bit annoyed that the person behind the door could break it so easily, looked back at the doorway and shrieked. Not because the Pokemon in front of him was a good two feet taller than him, but because it was a horse- on fire. "Hieee! Dino-san! You are on fire!"

Dino Chiavarone nickered. "I've noticed, I think I got combined with my Box Weapon, but that Nurse says that is a good thing, and keeps calling me something called a Ponyta." Dino looked down at his adopted little brother and whined and started to nuzzle him fondly. "Ah...My little brother looks so cute, I don't care what he is." He picked Tsuna up gently with his teeth and ignored his squeak of protest. "Little bro, you are so fluffy~!" He exclaimed happily as he set him on his back. "Now let's get out of here and we can tal-" Dino tripped over his legs and fell onto the ground. "Itai... I meant to do that..."

Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw his "older brother's" clumsiness. "You mean none of your subordinates are around? Not even Romario-san?"

Dino shook his head sadly. "All I remember was wanting to take a nap all of the sudden and waking up in the middle of a burned forest. After that a bunch of people showed up and tried to catch me, they ended up getting burned because I panicked and fell." He whined nervously. "Apparently, my flames burn those I don't trust."

Tsuna stared at the flames that were licking around Dino's body. He reached his paw out and watched the flames as they flickered around his paws without burning them in morbid fascination. Dino watched him a shifted around uncomfortably. "Tsuna, I think we should head out."

Tsuna looked up, "Okay, but watch out for Reborn."

Dino almost tripped and fell again. "Reborn? He's here?"

Tsuna nodded solemnly, "Well, you see..."

…

Reborn scanned the area, in search of his wayward Pokemon. One of the Pokeballs rattled at his belt. He looked down to see an angry Growlithe and Hoothoot. He smirked as he looked down at them. "Don't worry, I'll find your precious Boss in no-time, after I catch those two Psychic types."

Gokudera's Pokeball rattled. His shouts were oddly muted. _"You stay away from Juudaime! If you don't I'll, I'll," _

The blue Pokeball next to him toddled back and forth slightly. _"Maa, maa, Gokudera, relax, Reborn is only messing around. He isn't going to hurt Tsuna." _

_ "Shut-up Baseball Freak!"_

_ "Lambo-sama wants to get out!"_

_ "Kufufufu, you will not lay a hand on my Chrome."_

_ "EXTREME!" _

Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose and returned to his surveying. Leon called out and wagged his wing to the left. Reborn looked over and smirked as he saw a green head poke out from a hollowed out tree. "Leon fly low to the tree line and after that continue to circle until I tell you otherwise."

Leon nodded and swooped towards the tree line. Reborn hopped off his back and landed in the tree. Leon flew off and continued to circle the air. Reborn cocked his fedora and started to walk slowly and quietly towards the hiding spot, being careful on masking his presence and keeping his thoughts and feelings neutral so the two Emotion Pokemon won't sense him coming. He smirked as he crept up from the behind, and fingered the two custom Pokeballs. He walked quietly up behind them, posed and ready.

…

Chrome shivered. Hibari glared at her. "Hn."

"Sorry, Hibari-san. I just have this bad feeling." She muttered. "S-should we m-move?"

Hibari gave her an insulted glare. "Hn."

"A-ah, Hibari-san. Y-You know what Pokeballs are right?" Chrome asked, slightly panicked. "I-If you get caught by one, you can't escape." She perked once she started to continue to talk. "And when you get caught that means that the person who caught you has control over you! That means you can't go wherever you please!"

Hibari's face remained neutral as he turned and started to walk away. "Hn. Move herbivore." He muttered. Despite his calm face, he must really worry about his freedom. Chrome glanced around a little worried.

"Hibari-san, I think we should teleport instead." She suggested. Hibari stared at her. She waved her hands around, slightly flustered. "Y-you see, R-reborn will t-track us if we walk and..."

Hibari snorted and turned towards her. "Herbivore. Hurry up." He demanded.

Chrome looked a little started as he invaded her personal space. "E-eh?"

"Let's get out of here."

"H-hai..." Chrome muttered and looked away as she touched his arm to allow them to both teleport. Just when they were about to disappear, a violet Pokeball ricocheted off of Hibari's head and efficiently caught him. Chrome let out a squeak of surprise and disappeared.

Reborn let out a sigh. "Now I have to catch her as well? Just finding you two were hard enough."

Hibari's Pokeball rattled angrily as he bashed against the walls of his new, very cramped prison. "Let me out." He demanded.

The Pokeball next to him rattled in response to him. "Kufufufu... How amusing of you to struggle. You know it is useless."

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari snapped.

"Oya, Let's see you try." Mukuro countered. They then started to get into an argument due to the fact that they could not actually fight in the confinements of their Pokeballs.

"Herbivore."

"Birdbrain."

"Stalker."

"Klutz."

"Pineal-."

"Moving on!" Reborn interrupted.

The Hoothoot-Illusionist gave Hibari a smug look. "I win this round."

Hibari snorted. "The baby-adult interrupted. That doesn't count."

"Oya. It is still a victory."

"Is not."

"It is."

"Is not."

"It is."

"Is not."

"It-"

"Aaaagh! Why are you too being so noisy!" Gokudera roared.

Yamamoto laughed. "Mah, mah, Gokudera. Hibari-sempai, you are awfully chatty today aren't you?"

Hibari grunted and turned away.

"Oya? Not talking anymore?"

"Extreme Rage Quit!" Ryohei supplied.

Reborn moaned to himself and face-palmed. He didn't know if it was a good thing to have the guardians all in the same area at once.

…

"WHAT?" A shriek resonated through forest. Dino and Tsuna managed to get out of the Pokemon Center and were now trotting outside, towards the forest. Dino whinnied nervously and pawed at the ground as Tsuna grimaced, sitting on his back. "Lil' Bro! This can't be real right? Please tell me this isn't true!" He begged.

Tsuna nodded his head solemnly. "I'm sorry, Dino-san, but it is true."

"B-but, but, why? Why of all the people in the world?" Dino neighed in protest.

Tsuna wailed along with him. "I don't know! The gods have something against us!"

"But, but, I don't want that Spartan, devil-reincarnating, sadist, Arcobaleno of a person as a trainer!" Dino wailed.

"Hmph. What are my two dame students talking about?"

Tsuna and Dino let out a startled cry and turned to scramble away as Reborn emerged out of the tree line. Tsuna hopped off of Dino's back and turned tail, only to trip and tumble on the ground. Dino turned and followed the same suit as he tripped over his feet and crashed to the ground.

Reborn snorted at the suit and tossed his two remaining Pokeballs at them. "Well, now I know what that extra Pokeball was used for."

Tsuna shrieked and scrambled out of the way, dodging the Pokeball by a couple hairs. Dino wasn't too lucky and was smacked on the head. He disappeared in a red flash. Tsuna continued to scramble when Reborn grabbed him by the ears. "Where are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?"

The red pokeball on Reborn's belt rocked violently. _"Don't you dare touch Juudaime!" _The voice barked. A bit of shuffling later, the Puppy Pokemon let out a growl of frustration. _"Let me out and fight me like a man!" _

Reborn, smirking, picked up the pokeball. "What can you do?" He challenged.

_"I'm going to burn you with all I go! Stay away from _my _Juudaime!" _ Gokudera raged as he prepared the best Ember he as in him.

Reborn smirked and tossed the Pokeball forward. Gokudera came bursting out of the Pokeball and was sent flying into Tsuna. "Juuuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaiiiiimme eeeeeeeeeeeee!" He cried as he Tackled Tsuna.

Tsuna let out a shriek as his right-hand man, or is it right-paw man now, came crashing into him. "Hie! Gokudera-kunnnn! Geeet ooooff of me!" He wailed. Just as Gokudera jumped off of him, Tsuna looked up to see a spinning Pokeball smack him in the face. Groaning, he disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Ju-judaime!" Gokudera wailed.

Reborn smirked as the Pokeball came to a standstill. "Caught you, Dame Tsuna."

He held up Gokudera's pokeball and clicked the center, causing the panicking Storm Guardian to disappear in a flash of red. He walked up to Tsuna Pokeball and was about to pick it up when Tsuna popped out in a flash of white. Reborn glared at him. "Return." Tsuna disappeared in a flash of red.

He then reappeared in a flash of white, looking a little sheepish. Reborn's eye twitched.

Flash, red. Flash, white.

"..."

"...It is a little stuffy in there?" Tsuna supplied.

Reborn kicked him and smacked him on the head with his Pokeball. Tsuna retreated into his Pokeball, only to reappear once more. "Gomme?" Tsuna whimpered, staring at him with his huge, caramel-brown eyes.

Reborn's mouth quirked and he seized Tsuna by his on-so-fluffy mane. "Dame-Tsuna. You are annoying beyond belief." He carried him back towards the Pokemon Center. He had quite a few questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I would love to thank you all for reading this! <strong>

**I want to thank Soul Vrazy, Eevetta, , 007, forever LuNa, Guest, Julian, Psychotic and Insane, 5stareader, Belletiger BT, VongolaXII, Ginshi-chan, Kiseki no Tenshi, and xXScarlattoOokamiXx for reviewing this. **

**Special thanks to Eevetta, 007, Belletiger BT, Kiseki no Tenshi, Guest, Julian, xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, and Ginshi-chan for giving some ideas. Some of your guy's guesses were actually correct for several of the Mafisos that I have already picked out. Some of your guy's suggestions gave me ideas. So I will now present you with delicious virtual cookies! (Hands them cookies.) **

**If you have any guesses/ suggestions, I am always happy to read them. Don't forget constructive criticism if you want me to improve on something~! :D**

**Until next time, ciao~! **

**~ Winterferns**


End file.
